honeymoon confession
by pottrprincess
Summary: cute lil oneshot! take place in BD, Bella asks Edward a question, how will he respond? cute and fluffy! BXE review plz!


Alrightie here's a cute lil ones shot

Alrightie here's a cute lil ones shot! Hope you like it!

I was in my favorite place in the world, Edward's arms on our honeymoon. I had just woken up from a... busy night. I smiled; I couldn't feel any more perfect.

"Good morning, Love." I could hear the smile and contentment in his velvet voice.

"How did you sleep?" He looked down at me I was laying, on my side, with my head pillowed on his cold chest his arms tighten slightly around my waist, before gently laying his cheek on my head.

I smiled again. I was doing that a lot; I bet I even smiled in my sleep.

"Wonderful. How was your night? Hear anything of interest?" I answered knowing I probably said something in my sleep again.

He chuckled before answering "My night was great, you said the usual, my name, which is always of interest." Turning his head to kiss the top of mine, i sighed in contentment closing my eyes and snuggling closer. We were still nude after last nights... activities, but covered by blanks.

We lay like this for a small but perfect amount of time, before a question came to my mind. I wondered why I had never asked this before; it would be kind of sweet to hear his answer in contrast to my own. I didn't know how so I just started like when I would ask any question of him.

"Edward?" I asked moving back so I could see his face.

"Yes?" He answered starring into my eyes with a curious look, trying to figure out what I was about to do.

"Can I ask you a question?" trying to make my voice sweet so he wouldn't become suspicious, though there was nothing to be worried about, but I knew how he could be.

"Of course, sweetheart, what would you like to know?" He seemed a little reluctant, but willing at the same time.

"I was thinking, well ...um... wondering really... uh..." I started but wasn't quite should how to phrase this.

"You know you can ask my anything Bells." He stated in a cooing voice, clearly intrigued by my unspoken question.

"I know," I sighed and then continued.

"I was thinking about when I knew I loved you for the first time and that got my wondering about when, you know, you knew you loved me too?" My voice went up a few octaves at the end and I bit my lip hoping he wouldn't find this question to random or something.

But, he chuckled. I looked up at him and he had a warm look on his face, smiling my favorite smile.

"Well, Alice knew before I did. She had a vision about you and her becoming friends, sisters more like. She also had another vision, it was of our first night together, you remember that one? She had these visions in the middle of a family meeting. It was the night after the car crash." He stooped and frowned, continuing on with his memory.

"We had gotten into an argument over what to do; I wanted to leave but stay at the same time. Carlisle and Emse and Alice would do whatever, as long as the family was together. But Jasper and Rosalie had something else in mind, something you don't need to know." He added when I opened my mouth.

"Anyways I decided to stay but every night I went hunting or for a run. But the night that we started talking again in bio, I ran by your house. I just wanted to check if you were ok, I knew the front door would be locked so I tried the front upper window, not knowing it was your room of course. I open your window slowly after realizing you were totally out. And ... When I saw you, so relaxed so... peaceful," He stopped smiling thoughtfully at the memory. He shifted slightly so his forehead was pressed firmly to his, our eyes connected.

"You were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I began to think to myself about the vision Alice had had. And if I _could _love you, then I realized I did, truly and irrevocably so. But the loudest thought in my mind was that if you could ever love me, I knew I didn't deserve anything close to you." He closed his eyes and started placing slow and light kisses all over my face.

"From that moment on I had to hide the fact that I loved you, all I wanted was to tell you, but I didn't want to loose you, to scare you, to have you think I was a monster. Even though I knew I was. The day they did blood typing in biology was the day I wrote your lullaby." He stopped there, pulling back and holding my face so he could look into my eyes.

"I love you Isabella Cullen. You've changed my life in so many ways. And still don't believe I deserve you. But I try. And I know it'll never be enough. I'll always love you, no matter what."

"I love you Edward Cullen, with everything that I have, I love you."

I smiled, totally blissed out. He returned the smile, only his was much more beautiful, and kissed me. This kiss was filled with so much passion, love, tenderness, desire and want.

It was a good thing we still didn't have close on from last night.

Review please!!


End file.
